


The Cold And Comfortable Times

by Looking-foursomthing (stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Laid-back sex, M/M, fun and not at all sexy, not following cannon episodes, this would only happen in my head, what i think are realistic conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess/pseuds/Looking-foursomthing
Summary: Daryl and Carl, heading home after a long run, stop at a house. Things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. You may or may not be able to tell. I should be working on another one of my works but instead im here writing this. i even said i'd have that other thing up like a week ago, haven't even gotten near finishing it, oh well.  
> I really want to delete this but i'm not going to

They were on Daryl’s motorcycle driving back from a irritatingly unfruitful run. The cool wind blew Carl’s hair in his face, almost biting at his skin. Fall was turning to winter and along with the season change the cold weather worsened. Carl was never a fan of the cold he tried to stay as warm as possible. Not always a feat so easily accomplished.

Carl remembers last winter when the group had to keep moving and never really had a place to settle, never really having enough to go around. Now it was different. They found Alexandrea they had enough food, good shelter, clothes that match the season. Things were good.

Carl tightened his coat around him and wondered how Daryl could go with just a long sleeved shirt and his poncho to keep him warm. Then he remembered how warm Daryl was when he held him and how he can feel the heat coming from him now and pretty much knew Daryl had to be naturally really warm.

Carl was looking off to the right at the trees flying past when Daryl slowed to turn. Instead of turning right, heading toward home, he took a left, heading away from home.

“What are you doing? Home’s the other way.”

“Found a house ‘while back want to check it out.” Daryl answered. 

They rode up a gravel road to a wide clearing where they saw a moderately small house, one story, with unkempt bushes in the front yard. There was a stone path leading from the driveway up to the house. 

Daryl stopped the motorcycle a ways from the house not even on the driveway yet, turned it off and waited for Carl to hop off. Carl got down, pulling his gun from his holster, along with Daryl, who got his crossbow from where it was hanging on his back.

They waited for a few moments to get a good look around ensuring safety before walking up the driveway leading to the stone path. Daryl walked up to the house, followed by Carl, opened the door slowly before making his way in. Carl stepped in and Daryl closed the door behind him. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around Carl from behind kissing his neck lovingly. 

“Daryl, I thought you wanted to check the house.” Carl said surprised.

“I checked it when I found it. Wanted somewhere we could be alone.” Was Daryl’s answer

Daryl continued to kiss Carl’s neck slowly making his way around to Carl’s front. Daryl pushed Carl toward the door holding him against it, moving to kiss his mouth. Carl kissed back moving his hand to Daryl’s hair, tugging slightly. 

“Want to go to the bedroom?”

“Not really. Wanna do it on the couch?”

Daryl nodded and instructed Carl to sit on the couch while he went to the bedroom to get the lube he stashed earlier. When Daryl returned he had Carl straddle his lap, as they continued to make out.

“Thought you would have wanted to screw in the bed.”

“I like when I can be on top.”

Carl stood to take off his pants then sat back down on Daryl’s lap.

“You wanna prep yourself or should I?” Daryl asked softly.

“I will.” Car answered his voice just as low. Daryl handed Carl the tube who slicked two of his fingers and pushed one into his entrance. Carl slid his finger in and out slowly at first getting used to the feeling. He moved his other hand to the back of Daryl’s head leading him into a kiss.

Carl added a second finger, trying to find his prostate. Daryl sneaked his hand down slowly starting to stroke Carl’s length. Carl moaned openly, sliding both fingers over his bundle of nerves. 

Carl pushed a third in, moving to kiss Daryl’s neck, biting here and there. Soon after he pulled his fingers out and got up so daryl could slide down his pants. He got back on top, grinding on Daryl’s dick. Daryl moaned as his cock finally got some attention. 

Carl laughed lightly at Daryl when he grabbed Carl’s hips to grind up against him. They just ground against each other for a few moments loving the friction. Carl grabbed Daryl’s wrists moving them off his hips so he could get to Daryl’s dick. He lined Daryl’s cock up to his entrance then slowly sat down, moaning Daryl’s name.

Daryl responded in kind. He sat unmoving waiting for Carl to get used to the feeling of being stretched. Carl started to move up and down on Daryl’s cock moaning wantonly, Daryl gave a few grunts in return.

Carl set the pace slow, moving up and down his legs burning slightly, letting Daryl watch as his cock disappeared again and again inside of Carl.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Carl laughed again and sped up ever so slightly, teasing yet sensual. Daryl loved every minute of it, Carl really knew what got him off.

Daryl grabbed Carl’s dick pumping in time with his movements. Carl held on to Daryl’s shoulders as he started to pick up speed. Daryl kept up with him stroking faster.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Carl panted into Daryl’s neck. “Stop I’m close.”

Carl continued to go at an unruly speed after Daryl let go of his cock. Daryl started to run his hands up Carl’s shirt, scratching his nails down Carl’s sides. Carl giggled and twisted away from Daryl’s hands

“Stop. I was doing so good.” Carl said almost pouting with a big grin on his face, pushing Daryl’s hands way.

“I just wanted to last a little longer, you are so good at this.” Daryl said apologetically chucking a bit, pulling his hands away, tangling them in Carl’s hair. “Come here,” Daryl said as he pulled carl into a kiss.

After a few moments Carl started to move again, “I’m finishing us both off this time, okay?” He said.

“Okay.”

It didn’t take long they both were so close, Daryl was the first to come, Carl soon after.

They cleaned themselves up and redressed. Making sure they had everything before making their way out.

“That was nice.” Carl said in a way saying thank you.

“Yeah we should do this again.”

They got to Daryl’s motorcycle, climbing on and heading home. Carl was in much better spirits after the encounter, now hugging onto Daryl to combat the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell it was my first time? i feel like you can...  
> comments and constructive criticism always appreciated y'all


End file.
